Mega Man VS Ryu
Bowserdude= Ryu VS Mega Man is a What-If? Death Battle adopted by Bowserdude. Description Mega Man VS Street Fighter! Two of Capcom's biggest mascots duke it out, but only one will remain supreme! Interlude Wiz: Capcom. A company famous for many video games. Boomstick: And famous for leaving many franchises in the dust. Seriously, when was the last time we got a new Mega Man game? Wiz: Today, two of their unarguably most famous characters will fight to the death. Ryu, the wandering warrior. Boomstick: And Mega Man, the blue bomber. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skill to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Mega Man (Cue Mega Man 2 - Opening/Title - Orchestral) Wiz: In the year 200X, the world was thriving. Technology had advanced to great levels, and robots were becoming more relevant than ever. The famed Dr. Thomas Light, and his colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, had finished their work of the first line of Robot Masters, robots with their own personalities used to help humanity, doing things such as . Boomstick: Buuuut, Wily, being jealous of Light getting all the fame and him being constantly overshadowed, decided to do the most ORIGINAL thing ever, and went and stole all of the Robot Masters, reprogramming them for his own evil needs to take over the world. ''' Wiz: Luckily for Light, Wily stole all but two robots, Rock and Roll, Light's surrogate son and daughter. '''Boomstick: Heh. Music puns. Wiz: Unfortunately for Wily, this would soon be revealed to be his ultimate undoing. Watching his father fall to ruin, Rock, programmed with a strong sense of justice, stepped up and volunteered to be converted into none other than the super fighting robot, Mega Man. (Cue Megaman Cartoon Opening (Instrumental) Wiz: With a new goal and the means to accomplish it, Mega Man set out to defeat Dr. Wily and restore peace to the world. He has armor made of Ceratanium, which is an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium. Because why not? Boomstick: His main weapon is the Mega Buster, a long range arm cannon that can shoot lemons! Wiz: Actually, they're not lemons. The Mega Buster shoots shots of compressed solar energy capable of blowing a 5-foot hole through a wall, and it can be charged up for an even bigger shot. Boomstick: There goes my lemonade stand idea. Well, even if they aren't lemons, they still pack quite a punch. He can even turn his other hand into another ''Mega Buster and shoot two charge shots at once, capable of taking down giant ancient alien robots and entire temples! I mean, ''yeah it can overheat and even potentially kill him, but who cares? All that firepower is worth as many lives as it can take! Wiz: But the Mega Buster is only the beginning of his insane ''weaponry. You see, Mega Man has what's called a Variable Weapons System. With this, he can take the special weapon of any Robot Master he defeats, whether they're based off of fire, rocks, electricity, or...sheep. Over the years, he's amassed over one hundred different weapons from the Robot Masters he's defeated. Mega Man's arsenal gives him all kinds of options when it comes to combat, each weapon being good in different situations. His Metal Blades can cut through virtually anything, and the Hard Knuckle delivers a powerful flying fist to the opponent. (Cue Mega Man 3: Spark Man Stage (Arranged) V2) '''Boomstick: Magnet Missiles home in on metal and blow up, and the Flame Sword is a...flame sword.' Wiz: His Ice Slasher can freeze enemies at absolute zero, and when it's fully charged, his atomic fire can get hotter than the surface of the sun! Boomstick: Noise Crush delivers a super-loud sound wave, the Thunder Beam gives a...shocking effect, and the Crash Bomber is a timed explosive that can get stuck on anything. Wiz: He also has a number of different shield he can use, but none as potent at the Jewel Satellite, which surround Mega Man in diamonds and can be fired away. And while the Black Hole Bomb sounds overpowered, it's not a real black hole. An actual black hole sucks up all matter surrounding it, and doesn't disappear until everything is gone. The Black Hole Bomb lasts a limited time, only has a strong gravitational pull instead of an inescapable one...and can be plugged up with concrete. Boomstick: Well, even if he can't make actual black holes, he still has plenty of other unavoidable weapons, like the Astro Crush, which rains down meteors, the Gravity Hold lets him play with gravity, reversing it or increasing it, and Rain Flush causes ''acid rain ''to fall on anyone and everyone! Geez, what else does this guy have? Wiz: Well, the Super Arm increases his already massive strength, the Flash Stopper can stop time while still letting him use his Mega Buster, and the Centaur Flash creates a rift through time and space to damage anyone he wants. Boomstick: Damn! And don't think that just because he's a walking weapons tank means he's a slouch when it comes to speed. He's reacted to and defeated Quick Man, who's faster than lightning, and held his own against Duo, who traveled from space to Earth in just a few seconds! Wiz: Actually, Duo was holding back against Mega Man, but you were right about Quick Man. And Mega Man is no glass cannon, either. He can move around freely on Jupiter, the gravitational pull making him weigh nearly 600 pounds. However, like every combatant on this show, Mega Man is not without his weaknesses. As mentioned before, if he uses the Double Mega Buster, there's a chance he could overheat and potentially die. Not to mention the fact that all of his weapons have limited ammo, and as a robot with artificial intelligence, he will usually not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. Boomstick: Goddammit, there's always a catch! Well, even with his flaws, there's nothing stopping Mega Man from being one hell of an awesome machine! Mega Man walks away as Dr. Wily's fortress explodes behind him. Ryu Wiz: Many warriors have made great legends throughout the years. Whether they be anything from war heroes to heroic aliens. However, none have made as big an impact as the wandering warrior, Ryu. (Cue Guile's Theme ) Wiz: Orphaned at an early age- Boomstick: As usual. Wiz: ...Ryu was adopted by Gouken, a sensei who owned a secluded dojo. There, he was trained in the ways of martial arts alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. After 23 years of hard work, he set out to test his skills in the first World Warrior Tournament. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all, Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! (Cue Mega Man 9 - Suspense (Sega Genesis Remix)) (Cue Environmental Noises) FIGHT! Who do you want to win? Mega Man Ryu Who do you think will win? Mega Man Ryu (Cue Street Fighter - Ryu's Theme | Epic Rock Cover) (Cue Max Vegetable - Wily Castle 5) KO! Results |-| Sharaku Jr= Mega Man VS Ryu is a What-If? Death Battle made by Sharaku Jr. Description Capcom's greatest mascots going against each other! It's the Blue Bomber VS The Wandering World Warrior! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Capcom. One of the most famous video game companies in the world. Boomstick: Yeah! They're known for creating some awesome games, and........some controversial ones.. Wiz: And today, two of their most famous characters are about to fight! Boomstick: Mega Man, The Blue Bomber! Wiz: Aaaaaand Ryu, The Wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! RULES FOR THE BATTLE *Mega Man will have 3 weapons from each game *Main focus is on the canon material, so no Asura's Wrath or Archie Mega Man *Ryu will have Evil Ryu and Power of Nothingness *Likewise, Mega Man has access to Rush, The Super and Hyper Adaptors. Mega Man Wiz: The year is 20XX. Advancements in technology have increased dramatically. And it was all thanks to the geniuses of.. Boomstick: Dr. Tenma from Astro Boy and Alphys from Undertale! Wiz: What?! No! Dr. Light and Dr. Wily! How?!?....whatever. They created 6 Robot Masters to help the world with its troubles. Guts Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, and Elec Man. Boomstick: Hold up. I get that Dr. Light wants to help the world and all, but WHY WOULD HE MAKE THEM SO DANGEROUS?!?! Welp, anyway, Dr. Wahwee got jealous of Light hogging the spotlight and stole all 6 robot masters. You know, typical evil scientist stuff. Wiz: Dr. Wily took it a step further, and reprogrammed the Robot Masters to attack the world. He was attempting to take over the world! Boomstick: Yeah....but see..Wily made one large mistake. One that he would regret...say..11 fricking times. He forgot to take Dr. Light's Assistant Robots, Rock, and his sister Roll. Wiz: Rock had an incredibly strong sense of justice, and he asked Dr. Light to be modified into a Combat Robot. He knew that Dr. Wily had to be stopped. Boomstick: So he did, and Rock became.. Mega Man! Boomstick (continued): Da super fighting robot! MEGA MAN!! *sings off key* FigHTiNG tO SaVE ThE wORld!! Wiz: As Mega Man, he is equipped with a new Ceratanium armor that is incredibly resistant and nearly unbreakable. The helmet on his head can also serve as a communication device. Boomstick: His main weapon is the Mega-Buster. An arm cannon that Mega Man can manifest on either hand. With it, he can fire compressed shots of solar energy. Now they look a lot like lemons, but even one shot can easily destroy a wall. He can even charge his Buster up to fire an incredibly strong Charge Shot, which is blue. Cuz why not. Wiz: He can even transform both of his hands into Mega-Busters, creating the Double Mega-Buster. With it, one fully charged shot from both of the cannons was enough to destroy Ra Thor and an entire temple in Super Adventure Rockman. Boomstick: Mega Man is also a little skilled in martial arts. He has an attack called the Mega Upper, which is a devastating uppercut surrounded with a blue aura. You know, that kinda looks like the Shoryu-''' Wiz: We'll get to that. But Mega Man isn't all that. He has a special ability built inside of him. It is called the Variable Weapons System. With it, it allows him to copy his opponent's abilities! '''Boomstick: Yeah! And over the years, he's gotten a TON of them. But here on Death Battle, we will be mentioning his best. Because he JUST HAS SO MANY!!! Wiz: Let's start in Mega Man (the first game in the series). His Super Arm allows him to lift gigantic blocks of concrete with ease. Ice Slasher can reach up to -200 degrees Celsius, freezing anything! His Thunder Beam is a large bolt of electricity that shoots in 3 directions and causes a lot of damage. Boomstick: Moving to Mega Man 2 - Mystery Of Dr. Wily, we have the Metal Blade, which is a ceratanium buzz saw. This weapon in MM2 was SUPER OP! It can be fired in 8 different directions and pierces through nearly anything! His Atomic Fire will melt your face right off when fully charged, because it's hotter that the SUN!! Wiz: His Time Stopper can stop time, draining the opponent's energy but he cannot use any of his other weapons in this state. In Mega Man 3 - The End Of Dr. Wily?!, he gained a few extra abilities. He can now slide on the ground through narrow cracks, and he has a dog named 'Rush'. Boomstick: The coolest dog around! He can be used as a spring to reach those hard to reach places, turn into a Jet to be able to fly on, and a submarine! And he can even-''' Wiz: Not yet. In Mega Man 3 - The End Of Dr. Wily?!, there's the Magnet Missile, which is a magnet-shaped missile that locks onto its target with a special magnetic force. The Hard Knuckle- '''Boomstick: -It doesn't chuckle!! Wiz: -is a detachable rocket-powered fist that Mega Man can shoot. It's a little slow, but it can smash through concrete. And the Gemini Laser is a blue energy beam that reacts to the opponent's thoughts. And, it reflects off of substances that do not have thoughts, like walls......or something. Boomstick: In Mega Man 4 - A New Evil Ambition!!, he gains access to the Flash Stopper. This weapon stops time for less time than the Time Stopper, but allows him to use his Mega-Buster. The Pharaoh Shot is a large sun-shaped ball of solar energy that can be charged over Mega Man's head, and can be shot in 6 different directions. Wiz: And his Dive Missile is a heat-seeking missile that homes in on its target and explodes when it hits it. Moving onto Mega Man V, the Break Dash launches Mega Man forward and allows him to dash through enemies, while he remains invulnerable until the Dash ends. The Grab Buster allows Mega Man to steal health energy from enemies and use it to heal himself. Boomstick: An' his Spark Chaser is yet another laser based weapon that locks onto targets, and hits multiple times. Whew. Are we done yet, Wiz? Wiz: Not even close. Boomstick: Shit. Hold on lemme get a drink of water. Boomstick chugs a can of beer* Wiz: Uhhhhhh.....that wasn't water. Boomstick: And? Wiz: Anyway, next in Mega Man 5: Blues' Trap?!, Mega Man gets his hands on the Gravity Hold. This allows Rock to change Gravity, sending his opponent down on the floor, or sending them up into the sky. His Star Crash summons a star shaped barrier around Mega Man that spins around him at high speeds, protects him from projectiles, and can be thrown. Ryu Fight! Post-Analysis Next Time.. Who do you want to win? Mega Man Ryu Who do you think will win? Mega Man Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Bowserdude Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Capcom Themed Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr.